Field of the Application
The application relates to a connector and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a receptacle connector and an electronic device applied with the receptacle connector.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the increasingly developments of the technology industry, electronic products such as mobile phones, tablet computer, notebook computer and smart phones become more and more popular. The electronic products are developing towards convenient usage, multi-functions and aesthetically pleasing design direction so as to provide users with more option selections.
In addition to the functions of electronic products themselves, the electronic product can also increase the use functions thereof by being connected to external devices. Therefore, these electronic products commonly employ connectors therein, so that the electronic products can connect to other external devices such as audio device or microphone (MIC) and further execute additional applications for playing music or recording. In this case, an electronic product is required to have a casing of a certain thickness, so that the connectors can be configured at the interior of the electronic product and connected to the external devices.